eowafandomcom-20200214-history
Makros
Makros sind ein System, dass dazu dient, mehrere Aktionen mit einem einzigen Tastendruck auszuführen. Dies ermöglicht es beispielsweise Fähigkeiten mit etwas mehr Flair (im Chat) auszuführen, eine Kombination an Aktionen nacheinander abzuspielen oder sogar Kommandos auszulösen, die nur unter bestimmten Bedingungen (z.B. als Reaktion auf eine Fertigkeit) genutzt werden können. Genau dies macht das FF XIV Makro-System möglich. Sind Makros Pflicht? Klare Antwort: Nein, da die Benutzeroberfläche sehr individuell anpassbar ist und somit einige Level lang problemlos funktioniert und ohne solche Dinge auskommt. Außerdem können Makros auch falsch genutzt oder programmiert werden, was die ganze Sache zusätzlich verkompliziert. Dieser MAKRO-Reaktor soll dabei helfen, dies zu vermeiden. Da einige Skills nur in bestimmten Situationen eingesetzt werden sollen, birgt ein Makro das Risiko, diese Fertigkeiten wertlos zu machen, daher sollte man 3 Regeln im Kopf behalten: 1. Wenn man einen Skill nutzt und die Gruppe darauf reagieren soll, kann ein Makro eine gute Idee sein. 2. Wenn man eine Kombination aus Befehlen hat, die man immer wieder nutzt, ist ein Makro denkbar. 3. Wenn du einen Skill immer nutzt, sobald die Abklingzeit abgelaufen ist, ist ein Makro hilfreich. Die Makro-Bibliothek Innerhalb des Menüpunktes "Makro" finden sich zwei Fenster. Das linke listet alle erstellten erstellten Makros auf. Die ungenutzten Slots werden durch eine Nummer aufgelistet, bis man sie nutzt. Im rechten Fenster befindet sich der Makro-Editor. Dort kann man seinem Makro einen Namen und ein Icon zuweisen und die Befehle aufnehmen, die man dem Makro zuweisen möchte. Sämtliche Veränderungen die dort gemacht werden, werden automatisch gespeichert. Die Kommandozeile Jeder Makrobefehl besteht dabei in der Regel aus 3 Einzelteilen, die am folgenden Beispiel erläutert werden: /ac “Schutzwall” Der Befehl /ac definiert den Makrobefehl. /ac startet beispielsweise eine Fähigkeit. Die Definition "Schutzwall" zeigt den zu aktivierenden Befehl an. Das Ziel signalisiert dem Makro auf wen die Fähigkeit genutzt werden soll. Befehle Jedes „Slash-Kommando“ das es im Spiel gibt, kann auch in einem Makro eingesetzt werden. Einige Beispiele: /ac /kommando (Aktiviert eine Fertigkeit) Chatbefehle (z.B. /p, /l, /fc) /target /assist /follow /mk (Markiert ein Ziel) /wait # (Pausiert für die Zeit die man bei # festsetzt) /echo (Sendet eine Nachricht die nur du selbst siehst) /ta (Nimmt das Ziel mit der Markierung #1 ins Ziel. Das funktioniert auch mit 2, 3 etc.) /macroicon (Nutzt das Icon eines gewissen Skills und zeigt Cooldown wie auch Kosten an) Eine Übersicht über sämtliche Befehle gibt es hier Definition Das zweite Element ist der Text in den Anführungszeichen. Es dient dazu den entsprechenden Befehl festzulegen. Sollte man einen Befehl ausführen wollen, der aus nur einem Wort besteht (z.B. Heilen) können die Anführungszeichen auch weglassen werde, es ist jedoch eine gute Idee, diese mit einzubauen, um sich daran zu gewöhnen, diese zu nutzen. Das ist wichtig, da Fertigkeiten, mit mehr Wörtern, ohne die Anführungszeichen nicht erkannt werden. Ein Beispiel wäre "Ende des Leids". Außerdemt es is wichtig, dass Groß- und Kleinschreibung der Fertigkeit beachtet wird. Beispielsweise wäre “Target to Bind 1” die korrekte Schreibweise um das Zeichen Chain #1 an einem Ziel. Wenn das T und das B klein geschrieben werden, wird das Makro nicht funktionieren. Ziel Das Ziel ist das letzte Element eines Makros. Es definiert das Objekt, auf welches der Befehl angewandt wird. Diese Taglines werden immer gebraucht, wenn man eine Aktion (/ac) in ein Makro binden will. Einige Beispiele für diese Tags wären: Wendet den Befehl auf das anvisierte Ziel (target) an. Wendet den Befehl auf euren Charakter an <1>Wendet den Befehl auf ein Gruppenmitglied an besagter Stelle an Wendet den Befehl auf das Ziel eures Ziels an. Makrotypen Befehlskette Eine Befehlskette kann man auch als Kombo betrachten. Es bearbeitet eine Abfolge von Befehlen nacheinander ab. Das wichtigste Kommando dabei ist /wait da es eine Pause zwischen den einzelnen Skills setzt (wie der Globale Cooldown von 2.5 Sekunden), bevor es den nächsten Skill einsetzt. Beispiel: /macroicon "Fleischerbeil" /kommando "Gewaltiger Hieb" /wait 2.5 /kommando "Schädelspalter" /wait 2.5 /kommando "Fleischerbeil" Das /macroicon ersetzt das Macroicon mit dem des Skills ""und zeigt zusätzlich seinen Cooldown und die TP/MP Kosten an. Wird dieses Makro genutzt, startet es mit dem Kommando "Gewaltiger Hieb" gegen das anvisierte Ziel Nachdem es den Cooldown von 2.5 abwartet (/wait 2.5) Nutzt es "Schädelspalter" und nach nochmaligem Warten schliesslich "Fleischerbeil" Diese Art von Makro kann auch sehr gut für Handwerker genutzt werden, wodurch der Tag dabei auf geändert werden muss, da die Handwerkskills auf sich selbst genutzt werden. Buffs/Buffreihenfolge/Cooldowns Mit steigendem Level steigen auch die Anzahl der zur Verfügung stehenden Buffs. Ein Beispielmakro, welches auch eine Befehlskette nutzt sieht so aus: /macroicon "Blutrausch" /ac "Blutrausch" /wait 1 /ac "Innere Gelöstheit" /wait 1 /ac "Tollwut" Dies nutzt einen Buff nach dem Anderen wie auch in der regulären Makrokette. Es gibt jedoch auch eine verfeinerte Variante dieses Systems: Beispiel für ein defensives Makro /ac “Schutzwall” /ac “Vorahnung” /ac “Auge Des Sturms” /ac “Leichtfuß” /ac “ Konvaleszenz“ /ac “Chakra” Das Makro verzichtet völlig auf die Wait Zeilen, stößt jedoch auf Probleme, die man sich aber zu nutzen macht. Beim aktivieren des Makros nutzt es den Skill "Schutzwall" und endet dadurch automatisch. Beim 2. Aktivieren versucht es "Schutzwall" zu aktivieren, scheitert jedoch an dem hohen Cooldown der noch läuft und startet den 2. Skill (Vorahnung) stattdessen, usw. Wichtig ist hierbei die Buff-Reihenfolge, Konvaleszenz beispielsweise erhöht die folgenden Heileffekte, wodurch Chakra einen Bonus bekommt. Category:Tipps